


think of the trees

by antiopesgirlfriend



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, thasmin, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiopesgirlfriend/pseuds/antiopesgirlfriend
Summary: working in the police can limit what you do in your spare time. the doctor tries to combat this.





	think of the trees

**Author's Note:**

> as a preface - it is worth noting that in sheffield there is quite a bit of upset about amey cutting down 36 000 trees in the city. there has been many an act to stop this including the formation of groups like STAG (sheffield tree action group) and people literally chaining themselves to trees so they won't get chopped down.
> 
> this is a lighter take on this with yaz and the doctor trying to make their own difference.

 Ever since she had moved out of her parents’ flat at Park Hill and into the TARDIS, Yaz had begun to enjoy life a little more every day. She wasn’t sure if that was caused by the absence of her sister in her life or the presence of the Doctor. Whichever way, life was good. But there was one thing that brought her confusion every morning when she woke. For some reason, she could not get used to waking up with another bed just a few feet above her.

Yaz hadn’t slept in a bunkbed since she was about ten years old. Her sister had always taken the top bunk, and she was left with the bottom bunk - the least thrilling of the two options. Alas, there was nothing she could do. Her sister had always got the first choice. At least this time, Yaz felt no bitterness about sleeping on the bottom bunk. Just seeing the glee on the Doctor’s face when she heard of the mere prospect of the top bunk filled Yaz with happiness. So much happiness that she would be glad to take the bottom bunk forever if it meant the Doctor could have the top bunk.

“Morning Yaz!” The Doctor called, leaning over the barrier so she could see her companion.

“Morning, Doctor.” Yaz replied, holding back a giggle at the Doctor’s morning hair which had formed a mane of sorts that seemed to defy gravity.

“What shall we do today?”

Yaz faltered. She knew what she wanted to do but it wasn’t possible.

“Yaz?” The Doctor clambered down from her bunk and sat opposite Yaz, her legs crossed. “What would you like to do today?”

“I’d  _like_  to join theprotest against Amey cutting the trees down. But I’m in the police. Part of my job is to control the protests. I can’t go against my colleagues.”

“Lie down.” Said the Doctor.

“Okay...” Yaz laid down slowly on her back.

“No, on your side. Facing into the TARDIS.”

Yaz followed the Doctor’s instructions, not quite sure what it had to do with her tree troubles. Until she felt the Doctor repositioning herself so she was laying on her side behind her. The Doctor closed the gap between them by pulling Yaz closer and holding her tightly, her hand resting on Yaz’s stomach.

Yaz relaxed into the Doctor. “I wish we could start every day like this.”

“Me too.”

A beat of silence passed.

“I have an idea.” Said the Doctor, sitting bolt upright.

Already Yaz missed the closeness with the Doctor. “Yeah?”

“Yeah! Time to get dressed, Yaz. We have a big day ahead of us.” With that, the Doctor had lept out of the bed, leaving a cold patch behind her.

Yaz shook her head fondly. What was that girl like?

* * *

 

“Here we are!”

“A... field?” Questioned Yaz.

“Not just any field, my dear Yaz. This is my field! Left to me by an old friend. And we can do what we want with it.” The Doctor stood grinning, eyes bright.

Yaz decided it would be best to let the Doctor continue her explanation without making a guess. The Doctor always had a million ideas in her head and very few were the first thing that would come to another’s mind. Incorrectly guessing what she was thinking had the same effect as incorrectly guessing what a child had drawn. It was better to let her tell you herself.

“I’ve always wanted to do something with it. Jazz it up a bit. And I need you to help me.”

“What can I do, Doctor?”

“Tell me where the nearest baby tree shop is.”

“There’s a garden centre not far from here.” Said Yaz, still not sure what the Doctor was planning, or even if a garden centre was what she was looking for.

“Brilliant, Yaz. I knew I could count on you.” The Doctor kissed Yaz on the cheek before striding past her with purpose.

“It’s the other way.”

“Thanks, Yaz!” The Doctor turned on her heel.

Yaz’s cheek still felt warm where the Doctor had kissed her despite the chill from the November air. A smile tugging at her lips, she ran after the Doctor taking her hand in her own.

* * *

 “Are you sure you want to buy all these trees?”

“Yes please,” the Doctor paused as she looked for the name on the boy’s work tag “Adam. Yes please, Adam, I would like to buy all of these trees.”

The teenage boy looked at her strangely, putting it through the till. He tried not to judge other people’s purchases but thirty six trees and two shovels wasn’t exactly an every day purchase. “Cash or card?”

“Card, please.” The Doctor fumbled with her wallet before finding the card she needed. “Do you mind if we borrow the trollies? We’ll return them. We just don’t have a car to transport our trees.”

The boy shook his head disbelieving it. “Go for it. I’m not going to stop you.”

“Cheers!” The Doctor called, already making her way out of the garden centre, Yaz on her toes with her own trolley filled with eighteen tiny trees and a shovel.

* * *

 Back at the field, the Doctor turned to Yaz. “I know how much you care about the trees. And I’m sorry your job stops you being able to take a stand. But just because you can’t protest doesn’t mean you can’t make a difference in other ways.”

Tears pricked at Yaz’s eyes. “Doctor, you shouldn’t have.”

“I want you to be happy, Yaz.” The Doctor smiled softly at Yaz. “Now pick up a shovel and start digging, love. We have thirty six trees to plant!”

Laughing now, Yaz picked up her shovel and started digging a hole for tree number one. “Thanks, Doctor.”

“Anything for you, Yaz.”

* * *

 Six hours, three sandwiches and two energy drinks later saw thirty six baby trees standing proud in their new home.

“I can’t believe we did that.” Said the Doctor.

“Me neither.” Said Yaz. “I’m knackered.”

The Doctor nodded in agreement. “Want to head home for a cuppa?”

“Let’s just enjoy this for a moment.” Yaz led the Doctor to the dry stone wall where they perched, hand in hand. Yaz rested her head on the Doctor’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

The Doctor rested her head atop Yaz’s. “Anything to make you smile.”

* * *

 “I’ll make the tea, you go to the bedroom and warm yourself up.”

“I can make the tea, Doctor.”

“Don’t be silly! You’ve had a whole day planting trees. You need to rest. Besides, I’ve got one last surprise for you. Go on up. I’ll follow.”

“Fine.” Yaz eyed the Doctor suspiciously. What could she have done? They’d spent the entire day together. Out of the TARDIS. The Doctor was a woman full of mysteries.

As soon as Yaz stepped into their bedroom, she noticed the change. Where their bunkbeds used to be now stood a king sized bed.

Yaz felt the Doctor come up behind her and lean on the doorframe. “Now we can wake up every morning how you like it.”

Once again, Yaz felt tears fill her eyes. “You are too kind for your own good.”

“Nonsense.” Said the Doctor, hugging Yaz from behind. “Now get a wiggle on and get ready for bed so we can enjoy our teas in our new bed.”

* * *

 “I like this.” Said the Doctor. Yaz lay behind her, her stomach pressed against the Doctor’s back. “I don’t know why I didn’t buy a bigger bed earlier.”

“You were excited by the bunkbeds. It was understandable.” Murmured Yaz trying not to get any of the Doctor’s hair in her mouth as she spoke.

“But this is much better.” Said the Doctor. “I like this whole spooning business. A good word for a good concept.”

Yaz smiled. “I’m glad you like it. I’m just sorry you can’t enjoy your bunkbed now.”

“There would never be enough room.”

Yaz loosened her hold of the Doctor, anticipating movement. “But there could be. Did you know you can get bunkbeds with a double bed on top?”

“Shut up.” The Doctor sat bolt upright.

“I wouldn’t lie to you.”

The Doctor settled back into Yaz’s arms. “I think we need to go to Ikea tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first dw fanfiction pls be kind. i hope you enjoyed - let me know what you think! thank u for reading pals


End file.
